


Roots Before Branches

by MJ96



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes back after a year away. He finally found what he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots Before Branches

Stiles was packing his dad’s lunch, about to head out to school. He had enrolled into Beacon Hills Community College because he didn’t want to leave. This was his home and he didn’t feel the need to go exploring what might be out there.

Unlike Scott who had left, claiming that he had to see the world, that he had to find out who he truly wanted to be. They’d fought over it, Stiles had been angry, but mostly hurt that his best friend would just up and leave like that. He was hurt that Scott would leave him behind.

That’d been a year ago. They hadn’t spoken to each other or sent emails for over nine months. At least Stiles hadn’t. Scott still tried, telling him about the places he was visiting, the people he was meeting. In all of the photos Scott looked happy and Stiles hated him for that.

He hated Scott for leaving him all alone after all they’d been through, after all they’d become.

Scott had told him that he wanted to figure himself out, and Stiles hated him for wanting to find that out without Stiles by his side. It’d been a year and it still hurt as if Scott had left just yesterday.

There was a knock on the door. Stiles grunted to himself. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to people, not on days when he missed Scott that much. He hoped that his dad would answer, but after a couple more knocks it was obvious that that wasn’t going to happen, the sheriff was probably in the shower.

Stiles dragged his feet to open the door. When he did, he almost had a heart attack. Scott was standing on the other side. He hadn’t changed at all, everything was like Stiles remembered, except for the dark circles around Scott’s eyes. Those were usually Stiles’ trend mark.

“Hey.” Scott mumbled with a weak wave.

“You're back.” Stiles said, he was still unsure of what to do, or say. It hurt seeing Scott, it hurt like being punched in the gut. But he loved it, because after a year Scott was finally there, in arms reach.

“Can I come in?” Scott asked. It was awkward, but Stiles let him in the house. “I’m sorry.” He said after both boys were just standing in the living room, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

Stiles looked up with wide eyes. That was the last thing he was expecting, but it was good to hear. He was watching Scott and he still knew his best friend inside and out. He could see the pain behind his eyes, Stiles wanted to make it go away.

“Me too.” Stiles said. He had acted like an asshole, more than usual.

“I missed you.” Scott said.

“Me too.” Stiles wanted to cry at the words, because they weren’t nearly enough to describe the feeling he had when Scott wasn’t around.

“I wrote a speech on the bus, but it’s in my bag at home.” Scott said.

“What speech.” Stiles asked, slowly. He wasn’t sure what was happening.

“I left because there were so many things I wanted to say to you, but I never knew how. I was afraid.” Scott started. Stiles was afraid of where things were going to go. “I wanted to find a place for myself, because I was afraid that I didn’t fit here, that I’d be stuck here.”

“You wouldn’t want that, would you?” Stiles said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Scott ignored him.

“Every day while I was gone, I was in pain.” Scott said. Stiles knew what it had been like, he was hurt too. “I met so many people and it was nice, but that year without you was the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

Stiles’ chest tightened. He was happy that Scott had felt the same, as guilty as it made him for wanting his friend to be in pain.

“I realized that before I know who I want to be I have to know who I am.” Scott said. “And the only way I know that is when I’m with you.” Scott moved closer. “Someone told me that you have to have roots before you want to have branches.”

Stiles snorted, that was probably some hippy that Scott had met.

“I didn’t know what it meant at first.” Scott admitted. “But I figured it out. My roots are here, in Beacon Hills, you are my place in this world. And the pain from not having you made me realize that I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“I’m in love with you.”

Stiles’ breath hitched. When he had woken up, he hadn’t expected a declaration of love. But he knew that he loved Scott too. Theirs was more than just brotherly love.

“I love you too.”

They closed the gap between them and kissed. They held each other tight and kissed. The feel of Scott’s lips against his was intoxicating. It was like getting drunk.

Someone coughed in the background and the boys pulled apart slightly, neither of them wanting to let go so soon. The Sheriff was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, dad.” Stiles said.

“Sheriff.” Scott grinned.

“Nice to see again, Scott.” The sheriff greeted. “We’ve missed you.” With that the man disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Scott and Stiles alone together at last.


End file.
